


Witches In The Night

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Song Parody, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Magical Girls battle Witches, to protect people.Parody of Sabaton's Night Witches.





	

From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells in hopes of violence  
In the night time, fright perfected  
Vicious hellspawn undetected

Pushing on and on  
The hunt is going strong  
Capture every one

Somewhere no one goes  
They hide where no one knows  
Always on the run

You can't hide, you can't move, can't survive  
There's nothing to prove  
Monsters in the dark

Silent through the night  
The witches join the fight  
A witch's kiss their mark

Spread the wings of death  
Prepare to meet your fate  
Defiant of sacrament  
Now it is too late

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

Welcome to their grounds  
Hear the eldritch sounds  
Death is in the air

Suddenly appears  
Confirming all your fears  
You're in the witch's lair

You've been found on the ground, hear the sound  
From the burial mound  
Now your time to die

Familiars await  
Time to eradicate  
One must fall and die

Spread the wings of death  
Prepare to meet your fate  
Defiant of sacrament  
Now it is too late

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

Beneath the starlight of the heavens  
Fallen heroes will rend the night

 _Witches in the night!  
_ _Witches in the night!_

The end looms on the horizon  
The wind will whip you the night the witches come

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells in hopes of violence  
In the night time, fright perfected  
Vicious hellspawn undetected


End file.
